Slender Man (Slenderverse)
The Slender Man is usually the main villain of most Slenderverses, which are multiple stories about the Slender Man told through the tales of Youtube Channels and Videos, Creepypastas, blogs, etc. Different Roles MarbleHornets See Main Article: The Operator EverymanHYBRID The Slender Man is the secondary antagonist in EverymanHYBRID. At first, he was claimed to be the main antagonist in EverymanHYBRID, but this was the plot to reveal the true main villain later on. He is an unknown entity of possible supernatural origin who seems to be stalking the main characters of EverymanHYBRID. He, or it, has the appearance of an abnormally tall, thin man with no hair and no face, clad in a black business suit and tie. At times there are also long, black wispy tentacles sprouting out of his back or shoulders. Although his motivations are unclear, he seems to have a detrimental effect on the mental and/or physical health of all who come into contact with him, such as paranoia, insanity and a cough. He also seems to have an adverse affect on video cameras and other audio/video or electrical equipment, causing the picture to become filled with static or cut out and the sound to stop or fill with feedback, humming, or strange sirens. The sounds of children are also associated with his appearances. These effects are brought about seemingly without any overt action by the Slenderman. The Slenderman's relationship with HABIT seems to be one of animosity, as shown in the Twitter fight, (this assumes that Slenderman is in fact the source of the lowercase Tweets); however recent posts by HABIT on Damsel's former blog have confirmed that HABIT and Slender Man have worked together in the past. If they are still working together or have gone their separate ways is still a mystery. HABIT's relationship with The Rake is unclear but many speculate that the Rake acts as an enforcer to HABIT. In the video "Jessie" Jeff confirms that Slenderman acted directly to prevent the Rake from attacking the boys any further after the events of "Jim Thorpe." Slenderman seems to emit Sigma Radiation, which can be detected using the Black Box Device. The presence of this radiation ties him into the Iteration Theory, along with Jeff, Vince, Evan and Steph. The Slenderman has shown a preference for passively watching people from the sidelines, either from a distance or with uncomfortably close proximity. It has not been shown to actively attack anyone, as of yet. The extent to which it is possibly engineering events is, however, uncomfirmed. Presumably, he drives his victims to madness, and allows these individuals to do his dirty work for him. In fact, the Slenderman's main apparent modus operandi, and indeed his only apparent discernable goal at all, is to observe people in unsettling and/or frightening ways, and in such a manner as to drive them to the brink of sanity and beyond. Any other goals or ambitions he/it may have are as yet almost completely indecipherable and open to speculation and interpretation. While not actually observed thus far being openly aggressive or physically attackng anyone, Slenderman has, however, been shown to defend himself quite well. In Ashen Waste he easily inflicts severe injuries upon Evan during their brief altercation. In some of the earliest accounts of Slenderman activity, there were anecdotes of corpses hanging in trees with their internal organs removed and placed within bags. The EverymanHYBRID crew encountered similar circumstances in "Joke's Over", where the crew came across several garbage bags suspended from trees, which leaked what appeared to be blood when cut open. Likewise, those same accounts refer to fires and buildings being burned, as happened at the hospital where Stephanie was being kept. Trees and forests in which disturbing, unusual, and possibly supernatural phenomena have been reported are also a recurring theme, as is the abduction and/or disappearance of children, both of which have been either directly observed by the EverymanHYBRID crew or have been found referrenced in documents discovered by the crew. TribeTwelve Appearing in many videos throughout the series, The Administrator is best described as an abnormally tall figure in a black suit with a pale, featureless face and, occasionally, tentacles sprouting from its back. It is unknown what the Slender Man wants, but he appears to be following Noah and, before that, Milo and his mother. Initially, it can be inferred from the submission videos that Slender Man had been stalking Milo since at least May of 2008. After Milo's death, Noah uploaded the contents of the tape from Milo's visit to Youtube, resulting in his discovery of the Slender Man. The Slender Man is represented by what has become known as the Operator symbol, an O with an X through it, meant to represent the Slender Man's lack of a face. The Slender Man is the leader of a group known as the Collective, a group of powerful beings that exist outside of the normal laws of time and space. It can be inferred that the Slender Man possesses god-like powers and omnipotency, some of which it bestows upon The Collective. According to the video My Grandfather Karl, a similar creature known as "Der Großmann", or "The Great/Tall Man", was the subject of a legend in Germany. The creature would kidnap children who ran away into the Black Forest. Karl Maxwell encountered it when it attacked a Nazi soldier. According to Karl, the same creature appears in Noah's videos. Slender Man tends to have effects on electronic equipment, such as audio and video recording devices. It is unknown if the effect is intentional or natural, though comments by the Observer of Noah's Formspring have suggested the latter. It could be due to the sigma radiation that he emits. Slender Man also has the ability to teleport at will, creating much distortion before he does so. It is noted that there is a consistent pattern of the video clipping at the bottom of the screen before he shows up. DarkHarvest00 The Tall Man, or Gorr'Rylaehotep, appears with several differences in DarkHarvest00 than in most other ARGs. In DarkHarvest00, Slender Man is nine feet tall, with no face and a black suit as usual. While in most ARGs he appears with a flawless, straight posture, the DarkHarvest00 Slender Man appears often hunched over, with twitching limbs. It can also be noted that in most ARG's, Slender man only moves through Slenderwalking and teleportation, where as in DarkHarvest00 he sometimes physically walks with his own two legs. The best view of Slender Man comes from the video "Rainwood Memorial Elementary School ". As per the original mythos, Slender Man is a murderous being who steals organs and is responsible for the death of Greg in "Greg's Final Log". MLAndersen0 The Slender Man talks and interferes with Michael in strange ways. Silently observes character interactions. Motives yet unknown. He is somehow associated with a Grandfather Clock which was broken by Michael in his childhood. Patrick Andersen, Michael's split personality, is implicated by HABIT to be a being that has existed for years only to provide bait to the Slender Man, which may explain the death of Stormy. Theyarecomingback09 The Monster from Theyarecomingback09 is a more unique incarnation of the tall man. He is Carson's childhood kidnapper. Its eventually revealed that there is actually another monster, one that appears just like the other except female, and had used her eyes to infect everyone except Carson with slender sickness. Carson avoided this with his mask and goggles. Carson eventually rebelled against the monster and removes his eyeball in order to escape the monster's clutches after she had caused the deaths of all his friends. After Carson removes his sight, the female monster then kills him. KeratinGarden The Ajax Monster, is seen various times in the background of Story Parker's videos. At one point, he is encountered by Story, causing her to have a mental breakdown. Whether or not this was his influence upon her, is left ambiguous. Eventually, another entity known as The Black Dog begins to stalk Story as well. Its relation with the Slender Man is unknown. It is commonly theorized among the viewers that the Slender Man seems to be protecting Story, as she is never harmed by his presence. Xander Shaw states that Story, being the recent iteration of several women who died over the years using Ajax's products, has something in her that the Slender Man wants. MyDarkJournal A Faceless King is the Bigger Bad of MyDarkJournal, being the corrupting force upon the protagonist villain, Victor. During the 1930's, in Germany, Victor and his family began hearing stories from gypsies about an entity called Der Chirurg that came from the Black Forest. They said that they had been selected for "his lottery", and he had planned "experiments" for Victor and Geneva's children. Victor's journal also states that Nazi soldiers had "paved the way" for his arrival. Victor's wife was brutally murdered during the holocaust, causing him to make a deal with the Slender Man in exchange for eternal servitude, that the Slender Man takes revenge against the Nazi camp and brings his wife, Geneva, back from the dead. MyDarkJournal shows the torment that Victor and his wife bring upon people today for the Slender Man. CaughtNotSleeping The Slender Man from CaughtNotSleeping seems to originate from the original legend from the SomethingAwful forums. He also serves as the primary antagonist. His motivations are as of yet unclear. His presence has also been known to cause physical symptoms in his victims, such as coughing, paranoia, memory loss, and in the case of Caught, sleeplessness. Rarely presenting a real physical danger, Slender Man seems to stalk his victims until his aura causes them to go insane. If this is purposeful or not is, again, unclear. It has been theorized that The Slender Man has no interest in killing Caught but perhaps instead punishing him for some unremembered indiscretion. He has shown himself to be capable of physical violence towards the protagonists, such as in "26 2326916 1115262422" but Caught has also been successful in warding him off with a variety of methods, most notably a small jar of liquid given to him by 1AmTheHelp3r. The aura The Slender Man puts off has been said to be less present around Caught's Apartment. The Angel's Game/APCollection In The Angel's Game, The Father is an all-powerful supernatural being who is the source of the Dimensional Bleeding taking place in various universes. He appears as a very tall, thin man in a black suit and tie with an entirely featureless face. He has also been known to grow tentacle-like appendages from his back which have been referred to as cracks in space and time. Although he did not appear during the events of the Angel's Game, another entity, known as The Creature, took on a very similar form. The Slender Man created two Riftlings, the Dweller and the Creature, inside of the Rift. As such, the two entities, as well as those that split off from them, refer to him as "the Father". In the past that the two beings lived through, the Slender Man appeared before the Dweller after the Creature murdered Carrie Miller and took him to Joshua Rallus. Afraid At Home/Stargazer The incarnation of the Slender Man from these two series is a pretty unique one. Unlike most of his incarnations, he is more human-like and has a more malevolent nature. He escaped from an interdimensional portal and killed the main character's parents and even tried to use Kyle's body as a vessel for his own amusement, which he unfortunately succeeds. He even goes far by doing the same thing all again but this time with another Kyle from another reality. In the sequel, he is even more malevolent, as he tries to ruin his own brother's life against the wish of his father, a cosmic god called WATCHER, who in the past, sent him to an interdimensional prison as a punishment for what what he did to his brothers and sisters, he was eventually released from his prison by Kyle's father, believing it was a bridge to another world. RealMadnessX In RealMadnessX, The Slender Man is a extradimensional entity from unknown origins, although its implied that he is the ruler and possible creator of the mirror world know as the Empty City. His alignments are currently unknown, since he saved Andy's life twice, first from The Director and later from Andrew. An easy way to summon him is by drawning The Operator Symbol, which Andy uses to his own advantage. It is also unknown if he has control over his two most notorious proxies: Dialzerox and Bozo. ICANSEETHEGIANT Only know as The Giant, he serves as the true driving force behind the events of the series, with his copycat-like proxy know as Teacher acting as a pawn. His connection with Christopher is currently unknown although its implied that he sees himself as the hunter and Chris as the prey. He is also very powerful compared to his other incarnations, he can cause minor earthquakes with ease, as shown in the video everythings o.k., he causes a earthquake followed by an apportation just by stomping on the ground. StanFrederickBTS The Tall One 'is the true main antagonist of season 1 and the secondary antagonist of season 2. This incarnation of the Slender Man is far more intelligent than others, he corrupts the three main characters: Stan (Evan), Susan and Connor into working for him as their only way to survive. However, he is also apparently weaker than his other incarnations. He has the standard powers, like damaging cameras and his long tendrils. He has only one sighly rare power: haemokinesis, he can be seen doing this to Stan during the video ''24. New Harvest, making him cough blood after harvesting a young boy named Roger. TalesFromTheSpidersWeb 'The Host '''is rarely seen in the beginning of the series, although, during the times he's visible, David will react to himself and acts like he doesn't see him. He likely thinks its a hallucination. According to his description in, ''The Devil Is In The Details, he can't see the distortion in his videos. David finally acknowledges seeing him in December, as he says that the last time he saw the "tall fucker" was in his street outside. He later tells Jesse how he went on a walk and saw him, and ran back to his house in fear. The Host makes his first threatening appearance to the protagonists in Home Intruder, where he is outside Jesse's window, right after Jesse talks about how he has been seeing him lately. Jesse threatens him from a distance before attempting to hit him with a hammer, to which The Host simply teleports to the other side of the yard. Jesse attempts to hit him again followed by a frozen screen. Jesse is seen later talking about how he disappeared before he could hit him, right before he appears once again behind him, in his closet. Jesse puts in the description that he called the police and couldn't find anyone. The Slender Man makes himself visibly apparent toward David in Why I Was In The Hospital, where David reluctantly answers his door and The Host is seen standing outside. David quickly begins to lock the doors in his house, as the Slender Man jumps toward David's back door and appears in his kitchen. David is dragged backwards and catches on camera a hooded figure, who is later revealed to be the entity uploading videos to his channel, a masked man who calls himself Sage. In the video from the MOSTLY HOSTLY channel, an image of The Host with tentacles is seen, as the captions states, "BE WARY; THE HOST IS LURKING", thus implicating that whoever runs/uploads to the MOSTLY HOSTLY channel identifies with the entity as The Host for unknown reasons. Its eventually revealed that Kyle Glendower, a friend of David's who remained missing since the beginning of the series, was seeing The Host before David was, and had been stalked by and unknown man claiming to help him. While in search for his girlfriend in Victor Park, Kyle finds a note telling him that he's now trapped in 'the hornets nest', and is chased by The Host throughout Victor Park. A video on the MOSTLY HOSTLY channel reveals that he made it out. He then decides to hunt for the mysterious man to kill him, only to encounter The Host on his way out. He tries attacking him with a knife, causing him to be teleported to David's room. Its unclear what happens to him after this, but what seems to be The Host's tentacles seem to grab him at one point while hes learning where he is, and an underwater shot is shown. We then see what seems to be Sage with what looks like water pouring out his eyes. OneHundredYardStare Similiar to MyDarkJournal, '''The Slender Man is the Bigger Bad of the series. Prior to the events of the series, he infected Ellie with Slender Sickness, leading to her slowly turning into one of his proxies. He ocassionally appears on screen, due to the gas masked man know as The Anti-Body being the main threat of the first videos. Although not directly attacking the main characters, Ellie acts as his own lap dog, due to the strong link between the two. SlenderHaunting The Slender Man is the first of the multiple antagonists stalking Jack and the leader of a interdimensional proxy-like group know as The Forgiven. Due to the lack of proxy appearances, he has more screen time than other antagonists. Implied by The Forgiven, he considers himself a peacemaker, saving people from the eminent destruction by recruiting them to The Forgiven. OurInferno The Slender Man is the main antagonist of the series, not much is know about him or why he's stalking the uploader and Jess. But its implied that he has a connection to the uploader's Naval days or even the epic poem, Divine Comedy made by Dante Alighieri. Due to the possible connection with Divine Comedy, it is very likely that Slender Man could be a demon or a nephilim. Powers & Abilities * Apportation - Slenderman has appeared to teleport objects other than itself through space. * Pain reduction / Prolonging death - It is noted in the CANYOUSEETHEWORDS entry JOHNNY BOY that he has the ability to signifigcantly reduce pain within some of his victims. Johnny mentions that the Slender Man is the reason he was still alive and able to type despite HABIT's torture. "His stare is almost soothing, like morphine."-Johnny *'Shapeshifting' - Slenderman's size, and sometimes its shape, has changed from one appearance to the next, changing so radically as to sometimes appear to be tentacled. * Technopathy '''- It is implied that Slenderman is able to control electronic devices with just its mind, and this ability, if extant, is most likely the reason why its appearances interfere with video and audio equipment. * '''Telekinesis - Slenderman possibly posseses the ability to move objects with his mind, it appears to have done so in Episode 6 - Healthy Eating ''of EverymanHYBRID.'' * Telepathy - The presence of Slenderman has had several, usually unpleasant, effects on the minds of those to whom it manifests, inculding: altering sense and perception of their environment; influencing personalities; adding and removing memories; remaining unobserved even in plain sight directly in front of witnesses, causing images and writing to remain unobservable to victims even after they are directly presented with proof; and apparent fore-knowledge of witness' actions and thoughts. *'Teleportation' - Slenderman has shown to teleport out of sight many times, and move from one side of a scene to the other, apparently without moving through the intervening space. * Temporal manipulation - The passage of time itself has, to all appearances, become fluid and variable in some of Slenderman's most disturbing maninfestations. Theories * Slenderman is related to the Nephilim somehow. * HABIT is killing people and giving their souls to the Slenderman, adding them to the collective. Gallery Slenderman-Slenderverse.jpg Videos Category:Lawful Evil Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Male Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Deities Category:Creature Category:Stalkers Category:Poisoner Category:Living Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Technopaths Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinetics Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Brainwashers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Telepaths Category:Time-Travellers Category:Collector of Souls Category:Humanoid Category:Spatiokinetic Villains Category:Omnipotents Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Kidnapper Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Faceless Villains Category:Nameless Villains Category:Benzinikinetic Villains Category:Illusionists Category:Horror Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Size-Shifter Category:Hypnotists Category:Elastic Villains Category:Villains who can turn Invisible Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Arsonists Category:Slenderverse Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Immortals Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Elementals Category:Child Murderer Category:Crossover Villains Category:Phasers Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Angel Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Ferals Category:Dark Lord Category:Master Manipulator Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Evil from the past Category:Life-Drainers Category:Psychics Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:Dream Master Category:Wraiths Category:Evil Light Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Force of Nature Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Rogue Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Chronokinetic Villains Category:Demon Category:Predator Category:Dark Messiah Category:Muses Category:Satanism Category:Karma Houdini Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Paternal Villains Category:Siblings Category:Villainesses Category:Cataclysm